New York, New York
by m.a.k.19
Summary: Stefan threw Silas's body into the quarry and made his way towards New York, where he finally found common ground with his blood lust but also gave into other desires. Like the woman that were throwing themselves at him, all to forget his ex. But what happens when that certain ex shows up at his doorstep months later? Stelena. May turn M in later steamy chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes that morning, my brain already registering what day it was before I was even fully awake. I got out of bed quicker than usual, not wanting to spend too much time thinking, something I'd been trying to do a lot less lately. Do what feels good. I remembered Rebekah's words in Professor Shane's office all those months ago, and now I was finally listening to her. I stopped worrying, stopped brooding, and did what just felt right. But no need to worry, I haven't gone into Ripper mode and turned my feelings off, in fact, I had managed to control my blood lust, but not by going cold turkey and eating disgusting animals. I finally listened to Damon, I actually tried to control my blood lust and Voila! Here I stand today, drinking human blood from the vein and not actually killing anyone.

Hm, look at that, Damon, Rebekah, I wonder who else I didn't listen to, and now I regret not listening to them?

As I try to busy myself with cleaning up after managing to get home at around 4 A.M, I still can't keep my mind from wandering. I close my eyes and try to clear my mind like I usually do, but it's no help, I have to face it, the faster I think about the importance of the day the faster it'll me over. I clenched my eyes together and led my mind back through two years of long, head throbbing misery. I led my mind back to Elena.

It was two years ago today that her and I ran into each other outside a Men's Restroom and I was pulled under the spell of a Petrova Doppelganger. Again.

You'd think I'd learn my lesson given how everything with Katherine turned out but for some idiotic reason I had myself convinced that Elena was warm and kind and caring. I winced remembering when I said those words and who I had said them to. Lexi. Another reason to hate my brother even more, after killing my best friend for his own selfish reasons, he continued to fall in love with my girlfriend, until eventually she returned the feelings to him, leaving me out in the cold.

I shook my head, trying to get the bitter thoughts out of my head. I had spent so much time trying to stop those through from getting to me and just no, they almost had. I need a distraction.

I look down at my phone to see a unanswered message from my favorite club's manager, asking if I wanted a V.I.P room for tonight. Did I mention that I live in New York now? Chicago was just getting way too predictable for me. I'd thought about declining his offer for tonight, maybe sit at home and enjoy a good book but then I realized that I need something to get my mind off everything. So I quickly thumbed him a text telling him who should be there and what I want for entertainment. I made it quick and informative before setting my phone down counting down the hours until 11 o'clock.

I spent the majority of my day cleaning up my big apartment. This apartment has been my home on and off for the last fifty years, I have been staying here everytime I come to New York, that is of course if Lexi didn't drag me off to some top notch hotel where we could get wasted and spend the night. Prior to a few months ago, this apartment was a one bedroomed, peeling paint, old furniture disaster, I knew I had to do some renovations if I were to stay here for the next decade, so I called in the enforcements, Caroline.

She came in here, her nose wrinkled in disgust, her young radiant face turned down with a frown. When she asked me why I wanted to stay here, I looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Caroline! I'm living above a bar! And not just any bar, the best one in the entire city! I am not gonna give that up just because the apartment is a little old!" I said flailing my hands all over the place as I tried to explain why this apartment was ideal.

"Stefan, I cannot believe you are going to live in this pigsty just to have the convenience to walk down to a bar. You are such a man, how the hell is anyone supposed to renovate this? You'll need to call in the best!" she said kicking at the wall to see if it was even stable.

"That's why I asked you to come" I said relying on my good ol' charms " You are the best, I won't get anywhere, if you are not here to boss me around" I said sweetly. It worked. Her face lit up with a smile.

"Well come on then, lets inspect the damages" she said as she dragged me around the room. And here I am now, with a newly renovated apartment that is nothing like me and everything like the playboy lifestyle that Caroline wanted me to live when I got away from Mystic Falls.

There was so much white, white walls, white countertops, white appliances. There were hints of light blues as well, like rugs or paintings or cushions. And glass. There was glass everywhere, with the tables and doors and weird sculptures that sat as centerpieces. I looked around my apartment with a sick feeling as it reminded me so much of Damon's bedroom back home.

Is that what Caroline wanted to do, turn me into Damon? So I can go out to drink, feed, a bring girls home every night? Although, I don't mind doing those things now, I don't see myself doing it for the next ten years. Eventually,this apartment is going to have to change.

I sighed one last time when I heard my phone ringing, Caroline's name flashed on the screen.

"Caroline! I was just thinking about you!" I said cheerfully despite my gloomy mood.

" I have a plan." She said without preamble.

"Okay, let me hear another one of Caroline Forb's master plans." I said sarcastically but she ignored the jibe.

"So you know your birthday is coming up soon and I know exactly what we are going to do!" she said obviously excited.

" Caroline, if you throw me a party, I swear to God, I will never speak to you again. I already let you ruin me with this apartment, I am not going to let you do anymore damage"

" Calm down Stefan, I'm not planning a party, although I definitely thought about it…" she said trailing off.

" Then what is it?" I asked half relieved that she wasn't throwing a party and half annoyed that she wanted to do anything at all.

"Well you are going to drive down to Mystic Falls, and we will throw a small teeny tiny party with just the gang and we will all get along and we'll have fun as we get drunk of Damon's whiskey and blood." she said hesitantly.

Stefan sucked in a fast breath, He cannot go back to Mystic Falls. "The 'gang'? What is this Friends?" I said trying to break the tension. Caroline chuckled nervously.

"Stefan pleasee?" she said quietly.

"Caroline, you why I can't come down there. It's way too soon, I'm not ready to see them. I don't know if I'll ever be ready." I said sighing, giving up on being funny.

"I know, but I never see you and I really want to check up on you, see how you're doing." Caroline said revealing her true reasons for the incredibly irritating plan. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Caroline, I'm not a child, I've been doing this one hundred and fifty years before you came along."

"Yeah, but you've never been through something like this before." I felt my body stiffen, not believing what she just said.

"You don't know that Caroline, two years isn't a long time to know everything about someone" I said snapping at her after a long pause.

"Stefan, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that, and you're right two years isn't a long time after live for over a hundred years, I just really worry about you Stefan." she said quickly

"Okay Caroline, I understand. How about this instead of me coming down, you can come up to New York, spend a weekend here and we can go out, have fun. We'll celebrate my birthday alone, getting wasted on anything and everything." I heard Caroline squeal over the phone.

"Really? Ohmygosh I need to start packing, oh and I need to make room in my schedule, Stefan I'll call you back" She said hanging up. I looked down at my phone smiling, not quite sure if I was excited or worried about my weekend with Caroline, nonetheless, it'll be good to see her, she has helped me a lot these past few months.

It was seven o'clock, I had to find something to entertain myself with for the next few hours, so I plopped down on my white couch and started watching Fast and Furious. About halfway through the movie I heard a knock at my door, I looked at the clock wondering who it could be as I started slowly towards the door. I open the door half expecting Caroline already here for our fun weekend, but instead I find the last person I expect.

She was wearing light denim shorts, a crisp white top and a black cardigan that hung down past her shorts. She had a light gray tote slung over her shoulder and she had a nervous smile on her face. Standing there was the girl I spent one year in love with, the one I spent months fighting for, the one I lost to my brother. The some girl that I convinced I was over but now I know it was a lie. Standing there was Elena.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Elena." I whispered with my mouth wide open.

"Hi." She said in an equally as small voice. We stood there staring at each other for quite a while. Was she always this beautiful? Was her skin always so smooth and touchable looking? I knew her smile light up her face but did it always make her seem like she had the sun itself tucked away in her chest? Even though she was dressed in casual clothes, her short denim shorts showed off her long lean legs perfectly, her white shirt was loose enough to show the deep curve of her waist but left enough to the imagination. But when it came to Elena, imagination was the last thing I needed.

It was that thought that brought me back to reality. Reminding me that Elena was no longer mine, that I was not allowed to run my fingertips along her shoulders and down her back. I am not allowed to grab Elena by the waist and kiss her as passionately as I desire, I cannot hold her close and whisper how much I love her while I caress my lips over her neck. Only Damon is allowed to do that.

"Elena, what're you doing here?" I said immediately depressed that nothing can happen between us anymore. I saw her warm eyes suddenly turn nervous and her forehead scrunch up as she tried to explain.

"Um… Well I couldn't stay hom… Um... I-I needed to leav… Well, I don't have any famil… but you know that…. I couldn't go to Caroli...I thought that maybe…" Every time she started saying something, she'd stop in between to start over, it was obvious she didn't want to answer the question right away. Finally she just looked up at me with irritated eyes. "Can I just come inside?" she said annoyance leaking out of every word, whether the annoyance was with of me or herself, I wasn't sure. I passed of my confusion with a laugh and waved her inside.

"Yeah come on in, I just hope you try to explain everything again because I got none of that." I said while closing the door behind me, she just smiled at me and looked around my apartment, she was obviously still nervous. I wouldn't blame her.

"Do want something to drink?" I asked, I may be a ruthless murderer but I do know how to be a good host. Elena just nodded still preoccupied with the paintings on the wall. I shrugged and walked of the the kitchen and she followed me.

"Nice place, though, not really your style." She said nodding in approval.

"Yeah, I needed to renovate and when I asked Caroline to help, I couldn't exactly reign her in. This is her idea of how I should be living my life." I said with my hands spread out, meaning the decor of the room.

"And how exactly should you be living your life according to Caroline?" she said with a half smile on her face.

"Partying, drinking, staying out all night." I said rolling my eyes

"And do you spend your time like that?"

"More or less" I said with a shrug, handing her her drink. She took the drink almost robotically, unsure what to make of my answer and the nonchalant way I answered it. I smirked back at her, what did she expect to to find when she came her? Old Stefan who fed on tiny rabbits while he lived in the busy life of New York? That Stefan will hopefully never be back.

"Caroline, never told me that you and her kept in touch" she said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, she's come up here a few times since then, and we talk almost everyday. She actually is going to visit next weekend for my birthday, it should be fun." I said with a big smile that always appeared on my face when I thought of Caroline. She really has become like a Lexi to me. Elena nodded slowly with her eyebrows raised.

"Your birthday… That's next weekend… Which is why Caroline is visiting...again" She said biting the inside of her bottom lip. I looked at her confused, isn't that her jealous face? Why would she make that face when we're talking about Caroline? And isn't she with Damon? Ugh woman are so difficult to understand.

We talked about useless things like the weather and the night life until I finally had to stop with these pointless topics, we were just avoiding the inevitable. "Elena, enough with the small talk, why are you here?" I said as she was talking about Caroline's good eye when it came to colour. She looked down at the counter as if she was trying to memorize the different colours in the granite. After a long moment she spoke.

"I don't know where to start." She said still looking down. I sighed knowing that I would have to probe her with questions before she opened up.

"How about you start with Damon, does he know you're here?" Elena looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, that would be the worst place to start." she said in a very Katherine-ish voice. I looked at her confused, who was I seeing Katherine or Elena? Katherine does what she wants without anyone's permission, and Elena doesn't want to be controlled but she still wouldn't want Damon to be worried, yet her tone suggests…

"You didn't tell Damon where you are?" Elena looks down. "Elena you guys are together you can't…"

"We're not." Elena said looking up and cutting me off.

"Not what?"

"Together. Me and Damon. We're not together anymore" She said without emotion. I almost thought non-humanity Elena was back, then I realized what she said, and why she'd here.

I spoke after a long pause. "So you're here to get back at him." I said trying not show the pain I feel. Elena's forehead wrinkles as she looks at me.

"No! Stefan-" but I cut her off.

"I cannot believe you Elena! After all the shit you put me through, you think you can come here from a damn one night stand to get back at Damon?" I said throwing my hands up in the air and yelling, letting those damn emotions show. "Do I not mean anything, anything at all to you? Am I really that low in your eyes, that you think you can just walk all over me?" I try to go on but that when I hear Elena's voice over mine.

"No, Stefan! No! Why would you think that I came here to sleep with you? I am not Katherine, I would never try to hurt you or Damon like that. I did not come here to hurt you or make you feel guilty. I did not come here so I could play with you and leave."

"Well you were perfectly fine doing it when you were sleeping around with Damon." I said letting a new wave of anger flash over me. Elena's face turned red, half with anger half with embarrassment.

"That was the sire bond, Stefan. You know that." she said through a clenched jaw.

"Really Elena? Because the sire bond doesn't change how you feel, it just makes you want to please whoever you are sired to. It doesn't change why." Elena looked at me with stunned eyes.

"I spoke to Tyler too." I said looking straight into those chocolate eyes.

"It doesn't matter that is the past now, what happened, happened." She said waving her hand but that made me even angrier.

"You can't just forget the past, Elena. That's the first thing you should learn as a vampire. No matter how much you change or how much time flies by, the past will always be there. It will always be there to haunt you. Take it from someone who knows." I said not wavering my gaze. She looked away, her face really red.

"You know what, I think it was a bad decision to come here" she said picking up her bag and looking at he for my answer.

"I agree" I said. She gathered her stuff and stalked out the door but not before pausing and throwing a 'see you around, Stefan' over her shoulder and slamming the door shut. I put my face in my hands and listened to her walk downstairs and out the building.

Why did she come? She never answered the question. I guess it was wrong to assume and throw words like that at her. Ugh how did the conversation even get to her and Damon, oh wait, I brought it up. Good job, Stefan! I guess I didn't realize all the pent up anger I had about all this. It's unhealthy how much I love her, despite my hurtful words.

Wait, did I just say "love her?" I do not love Elena Gilbert anymore. She is a thing of my past, I am sure of it. But then why am I still thinking about her? Well if she wasn't here to get back at Damon, then why was she here? Ugh I need to find out, or else I am going to regret this so much. After making a quick decision and dart out the door.

It isn't hard to find her, I've spent so much time around her that I am very familiar with her scent, and after the recent encounter, it is fresh in my mind. I find her staring at some clothes outside of some random store, she sees me and walks up to me, her face expressionless.

"What do you want Stefan?"

"Why did you come?" I ask right away. She looks at me like I've lost my mind

"It's not like it matters, so just forget it." She said rolling her eyes and turning away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her close, our noses almost touching.

"It does matter, why did you come here Elena?" I said in a soft voice. She looked down before locking her brown eyes with my green ones.

"I had no where else to go." She said plainly. My forehead crumpled in confusion.

"After I ended it with Damon, three weeks ago. I couldn't stay in Mystic Falls any longer, I couldn't continue to stay in the same house where every room smelled like Damon and bourbon. Or where any town event I'd see him sitting at the bar or falling over a girl. It was disgusting. But I couldn't go to Bonnie and Caroline because… because I was ashamed." She said he gaze leaving my eyes.

"Why would you be ashamed Elena" I asked softly

"Because they knew. They knew who Damon was, and how this would end up. They told me to stay away from him and I didn't listen. Every time I would visit them, and they would talk about classes and parties and studying and look at me. A girl who gave up everything to be with a guy who doesn't even tell her the truth." She said starting to cry. I pulled her into a hug and started to pet her head as she cried into my shoulder. I felt so bad for her, Damon ruined everything she'd been looking forward to, everything she wanted. Because that's what Damon does, he ruins people, me being the best example.

After a while she looked up at me wiping her eyes. "So I came here hoping you could take me in and help me. Maybe teach me the ropes of how to avoid Damon for a few decades." she said with a weak laugh. I smiled but I knew I had to fix her before teaching her anything, but before that I needed her to loosen up.

"Maybe, but first I think you need to get your mind off some things. Why don't we go out and do something fun for a change?" I put my hand under her chin and stroked her cheek with my thumb. She locked eyes with me and it was all I could do not to melt into those beautiful brown orbs. After a few moments of silence, Elena nodded and we headed back toward my apartment.

Oooh, what is this "fun" that Stefan speaks of? I'm excited! Hopefully some Stelena action next chapter;)! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Elena POW**

I'm sitting on the edge of the bed in Stefan's guest room looking around at the unfamiliar furniture. I feel so tired. After my little tantrum out in the middle of the street, I feel so worn down, so weak... so human. It's all I can do not to lie down on this big comfy bed and fall asleep. How stupid Stefan must think I am, weeping in the middle of the street like a child, over someone as pointless as Damon. No, I wasn't crying over Damon. I was crying over what Damon caused me to lose, my friends, my future, my family(what's left of it), maybe even Stefan.

Stefan. He's been so kind to me through all of this. Yeah, he had yelled at me and basically told me to leave(not that I didn't deserve it), ever since he learned why I was here, he'd turned back into the Stefan that I knew before, when I was human, before everything between us turned to pieces. Before I turned into a vampire and chose Damon over him.

I know what it sounded like when I told Stefan that Damon was lying to me. It sounded like he cheated on me and I came here to get back at him, but that isn't true. When the sire bond was broken, I could finally be myself with Damon, but of course I wasn't myself when I flipped the switch and became killer Elena. After I "chose" Damon, I thought we could have the time of our lives and we did until a month before school started.

Being friends with Caroline Forbes, it's kind of hard not to be excited about things when she is excited. When Caroline is happy, she can make the even the saddest person happy, just listening to her laugh, or how intent she can get on making it perfect. So when Caroline started talking about college, Bonnie and I both tagged along with the idea, and soon enough, I couldn't wait to be a freshman at Witmore College. And then I brought it up to Damon.

At first Damon was quiet, like he couldn't find the right words to say. But after a few moments pause he started to talk about what a waste of time college is and and there is no point in living a human life when you are a vampire. Of course he didn't say it straight out like that. He sugarcoated it with his famous smirk, and a few kisses and eventually his pout that no one could turn down. But behind the charm the message was clear. Damon Salvatore wanted me to himself.

After a few days of Damon trying to get my mind of college, he had me convinced, I would stay behind with my over hundred year old boyfriend, while my friends went off to create memories that I never would. Okay, that's a bit dramatic, I can still go to college, but I will never do it with Bonnie who will eventually grow old and live out her human life. As the months continued, I became more and more depressed with my lack of friends and more irritated with Damon constant lying to me. Sometimes it would be small things like if he had talked to Stefan lately (which he would always reply no, but I later found out that he had spoken to Stefan occasionally) or much bigger things like when he lied about Jeremy's expulsion from school. Even though Damon had fixed it and admitted Jeremy back to a school in Denver, that was the last straw for me. A day after Jeremy left I broke up with Damon and soon afterwards, left for New York.

I looked up at the clock and remembered that Stefan wanted to leave in an hour and a half and I just spent twenty minutes of that precious time moping over Damon. It was time to get dressed. At first I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep in my comfy pajamas and eat a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice cream, but then I realized that Stefan was willingly taking me out for "fun".

Maybe I will finally get my glimpse at the carefree, fun, Stefan I've heard so much about but never truly met. It was that thought that made me giddy as I walked toward the shower.

An hour later I was standing in front of the full length mirror, satisfied with my outfit. I was wearing a white short dress with busy blue lines going across, I wore navy blue heels and kept my hair up in a ponytail to show off my long neck. I kept my makeup light and with a lot of nude and peach colors. The ensemble all together was dressy enough for a night out but casual enough for a dinner. Finally, I stepped out of my room.

Stefan was leaning up against a counter, looking at something on his phone. When he heard me step out he looked up and I saw his jaw drop, before he quickly fixed himself.  
I smiled but was too, busy looking at him to reply. He was wearing black jeans, a gray button up shirt and black blazer that he had rolled up to accent his strong arms. After a while of just staring at each other, Stefan finally straightened his back and stood up smiling.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I smiled back at him, loving the way he was looking at me.

"Yes." I said and he opened the front door so we could leave.

"So, where exactly are we going?" I asked, since he hadn't told me.

"To the bar that I live above." he said smirking like he was hiding something from me.

"Oookay." I said my tone proving that I didn't believe a thing he said.

"What? You didn't see it when you walked in?" He said, his smirk still evident on his face.

"I did. It just looked kind of empty." I said as we walked with a human pace down the long staircase.

"It gets crowded at night." he said plainly. When we finally reached the door we stepped in inside.

" Oh good, looks like it's going to be packed tonight." He said while I looked at him in disbelief, not sure if he was being serious or sarcastic. The entire bar was empty. Not a single person stood by the pool tables, or by the dusty bar or sat by any of the tables. I didn't want to show it but, disappointment was probably all over my face. The was definitely NOT the night I had planned. Stefan took one look at my face and started laughing.

"Don't look too disappointed, Elena. But don't worry, this is not where we will be tonight." he said smiling. I arched an eyebrow at him, if we were not going to stay here, then where had he planned to take us? I just rolled my eyes at him, giving up on trying to figure out his plan. He grabbed my wrist telling me to follow him, and took me to a doorway by the end of the bar that I had not seen. The hallway through the doorway was long with no doors at the sides, only one door at the end with a very sharp looking man standing in front of him. As soon as the man saw Stefan, he stepped aside and murmured " Mr. Salvatore." and let us through, Hmm, the man kind of reminded me of a bouncer, but before I had a chance to ask, I was taken aback by the sudden change of appearance in this room.

It was a large room with wooden floors and plush red and gold couches sitting around the rooms. There were mirrors and strange paintings hung up all along the walls and a bright gold elevator in the room as well. There were a few people sitting on the couches talking over a glass of champagne. It strangely reminded me of a hotel lobby. Stefan led me to the elevator and pressed the down button, we stepped in but I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore.

"Stefan, where are we-" I started.

"Shh. You'll see." he said cutting me off. I sighed loudly and saw him smile. When the elevator finally stopped, it paused before opening, and when it did, my jaw dropped.

Standing in front of me was a huge club with flashing lights, pounding music and a dance floor packed with people. There was large bar in the center that was also crowded with people and balconies all across the top for the V.I.P groups.

"Elena, welcome to Il Segreto." Stefan said in my ear.

The Secret, I translated. This was a New York club, and I was about to have the time of my life in it.

**That was chapter 3.I was hoping to fit the whole club scene in one chapter, but it was getting too long. I can't wait for the next chapter! Please read and review!**


End file.
